Meerkat Manor Season 2
The second season of Meerkat Manor was filmed in September 2005 over a period of seven to eight months. It premiaired the next year and proved to be just as successful as the first series, continuing the run as Animal Planet's ''most watched program. The Whiskers were still the main focus, but the Lazuli also returned, along with a new group. Season 2 has 13 episodes, each running for approximately 30 minutes. Episodes #Cold Comfort #The Three Amigos #Young Blood #Iron Lady #No Place Like Home #When Flower Met Hannibal #United We Stand #The Enemy Within #The Art of Leadership #Balance of Power #Growing Pains #The Godmother #The Quiet Fields Mobs *Whiskers *Lazuli *Commandos Featured Meerkats Whiskers Flower - The dominant female of the Whiskers, wears a radio collar. Zaphod - The dominant male of the Whiskers. Mozart - Flower's eldest, vulnerable daughter. Mitch - The group's "super" sentry. Youssarian - Zaphod's brother who roves frequently. Daisy - One of Flower's daughters who faces eviction. Kinkaju - Another daughter who babysits the pups. Big Will - A large rover and companion of Youssarian. Sophie - Mozart's daughter who often babysits. Spud - Mozart's son who's usually with his sister, Sophie. Einstein - From last year's litter, he struggles to open eggs. Jogu - One of Tosca's son Columbus - A pup from last year, now an adult. 'Pups' Mango - A young female who gets beat up by her brother, Attila. Attila - A fiesty and aggresive young male. Archillies - A young male who fails to climb up a tree stump. Chutney - A little female who seems determined to "get herself into a pickle". Blossom - A far too adventurous female pup. Nutmeg - Convinces his sister, Blossom, into joining the foraging party. Apollo - One of the males pups, he tries to steal his mother's skink, but fails. Pepper - The son of Flower and Zaphod Athena - The daughter of Flower and Zaphod Millie - A daughter of Flower and Zaphod Bing - A son of Flower and Zaphod Shelly - A daughter of Flower and Zaphod Lazuli Cazanna - The dominant female of the Lazuli JD - The new dominant male of the Lazuli, he's Cazanna's son and therefore cannot mate with her. Sondheim - The "smoothest 'kat in the territory", said to be a better rover than his grandson Carlos. Carlos - A roving male from last year, but fails to impress the ladies this time. Pancake - An evicted daughter who mates with Youssarian. Marilyn - A babysitter who attracts Mitch's attention, but does not mate with any rovers. Penny - A babysitting female who mates with Big Will. 'Pups''' Bubble - A daughter of Cazanna and Big Si who meets a terrible fate. Squeak - The last surviving pup of Cazanna and Big Si. Commandos Hannibal - The one-eyed, vicious dominant male of the Commandos. Nikita - The pup-eating dominant female of the Commandos. Ozzy - A loyal son of Hannibal who is killed in battle. Grog - A roving male who tried to mate with Whiskers' and Lazuli females. ﻿ Category:Meerkat Manor